


Hostage Situation

by Moms2398



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moms2398/pseuds/Moms2398
Summary: The Five-0 Task Force responds to a hostage situation. **First Five-0 Fic. Please feed the author**
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hostage Situation

Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams arrived at a house surrounded by police cars. When they emerged from Danny’s Camaro, they approached Sgt. Duke Lukela and Captain Lou Grover.  
“What do we got?” Steve asked.  
“Received a call from a ten-year-old girl saying that her seventeen-year-old sister is holding their mother at gunpoint, demanding that she call their father to come home.”  
Steve and Danny exchanged frowns. “Any idea why?”  
“No,” Grover said. “And she’s not coming to the phone to negotiate anything.”  
“Where’s the father?” Danny asked.  
“We’ve sent a unit for him.”  
“The older girl’s name is Melanys Asage, the parents are Helani and Mark Asage, and the younger daughter is Keiko,” Lou furnished. “Jerry ran the girl’s history. She’s a straight A student at Kukui High and a softball player. The mother works out of the house running a closet organization business. Mark Asage runs a men’s clothing store business downtown. Everything points to a perfectly normal family.”  
“Except that normal, happy, seventeen-year-old girls don’t hold their mothers hostage,” Danny frowned, squinting in the direction of the house.  
Steve frowned deeply, his eyebrows drawn together and dark blue eyes assessing the house before him.  
“What are you thinking?” Danny asked.  
“That word ‘happy’." Steve looked at the others and said. "Danny’s right: there is a kid in pain in that house.”  
Danny nodded. “Yes, and, what else?”  
“She’s not answering the phone.”  
“Okay…”  
“So, we need to get in there to talk to her.”  
Danny smiled, then looked at Lou and Duke, who both shook their heads. Then Danny looked back at Steve. “Let me guess, you’re thinking about doing something stupid.”  
Steve frowned. “Of course not!”  
A short siren yelp caught their attention, a Honolulu Police Department squad car pulled up and a man about six foot tall with dark hair, light blue eyes and suntanned skin emerged, wearing a button-down light blue shirt and dark blue, fitted slacks with navy dress shoes.  
“Where are they?” he rushed toward them. “Where is my family?”  
Steve held out his hand to stop the man. “You’re Mark Asage?”  
“Yes!”  
“Can you tell me why your daughter Melanys would hold your wife at gunpoint?”  
“What?!” His eyes widened as they went to the house in front of them, then back to Steve. “No! I have no idea!”  
Steve frowned. “Stay nearby in case we need you to speak to your daughter.”  
Mark nodded and an officer pulled him back, slightly.  
“What are you thinking?” Danny asked.  
“We need to get her on the phone,” Steve pulled his gun out of its holster and handed it to Duke, then pulled off his vest and holster, strapped to his leg, handing it off as well.  
“You’re going in?”  
Steve nodded.  
Danny shook his head.  
“What?” Steve asked. “You have a better idea?”  
“No,” he frowned. “Just be careful. She’s only seventeen and who knows how good she is with a gun. I don’t need you getting accidentally shot.”  
Steve grinned. “You want to go in?”  
Danny shook his head. “You’re an idiot.”  
Steve grinned and moved past the barriers to the neighbor’s property. He moved through the yard and out to the beach behind the house. From there, he was able to access the Asage property from the beach. Keeping close to the property line amongst the foliage of the landscaping to the house, following the house to the back patio. He got to the sliding glass door of the patio and glanced in. He could see the seventeen year old, a dark-haired girl with an athletic build, standing in front of her mother, a woman in her late thirties with dark hair and tears on her face sitting on a barstool in front of a peninsula that separated the room nearest the patio from the kitchen. His eyes searched the room and finally saw a young girl, also with dark hair, standing in the door at the far side of the room.  
He slowly reached out and slid the door open. Keeping cover, he called out. “Melanys Asage, this is Steve McGarrett, Five-Oh Task Force. I just want to talk to you.”  
“Do you have my father with you?”  
“Ah, no. No, I don’t. They’re still waiting for him to arrive, but you’re not answering the phone and I thought we might talk for a minute. I’d like to know what is wrong.”  
“Ask my father when he gets here!”

Danny listened to the exchange between his partner and the young woman and moved toward the father in question. “Why would your daughter hold a gun on your wife?”  
“I already told you! I have no idea!”  
“She seems to think you do.”  
The taller man shook his head and lifted his hands. “Well, I don’t!” He put his hands to the back of his head. “I mean, I wasn’t going to let her go to an after prom she wanted to go to, but I just can’t imagine that would cause her to do this!”  
Danny frowned, then turned away from him to look at Lou Grover, whose skeptical look mirrored his own thoughts.

Steve took a deep breath. “Listen, Melanys, I’m coming in. I’m not armed and I just want to talk. Don’t shoot me, okay?”  
He moved from behind the door and into the open exposure of the sliding glass patio door. Holding his hands up, he stepped into the house.  
Every female in the room had tear stained faces, but while Keiko and Helani looked fearful, Melanys looked angry. She held a Micro 9mm in her hand like she was comfortable with it. The gun had a built in laser sight, so it wouldn’t take much practice to make an accurate shot - and Steve had a feeling she was well practiced.  
Melanys glanced at him, the laser sight of her weapon wavering only from movement, and not far enough to spare Helani if she decided to shoot. “So you’re here. Now what?” she said, lowly.  
He met her eyes. “Why don’t you put the gun down and we can talk?”  
“I don’t want to talk! I want my father delivered here to this room, now!”  
“Then what?” Steve asked.  
“Then,” she took a deep breath and looked at her mother. “Then, I shoot him, let her and my sister go and surrender to the cops. That’s my plan. So bring him here.”

“Why would your daughter want to shoot you?” Danny asked, frowning up at Mark.  
Mark looked surprised. “What? She wouldn’t! Why would you ask that?!”  
“Because she just told my partner that she wants to shoot you, not her mother or her sister, just you.”  
Mark shook his head. “I swear to you I don’t know!”

Steve frowned at Melanys. “Why would you want to shoot your father?”  
“Ask her,” Melanys waved the gun at Helani.  
“I don’t know!”  
“ _Don’t lie!_ ” Melanys screamed.  
“I’m not!”  
She stepped closer to her mother, placing the muzzle of the gun against her chest. She growled. “The only reason I am not going to shoot you is because my sister will need someone to take care of her when I go to jail. If I had even one other relative, you’d be buried with him! Tell the truth for once!” her voice went from a growl to a scream, her face twisted with rage as she applied more pressure on the gun on her mother’s chest as her mother cried out and her sister screamed.  
Steve stepped forward. “Melanys! Take it easy! Why don’t you tell me? Maybe she doesn’t know what you want her to say.” He looked over at her sister. “Look at Keiko. She’s scared to death...it sounds like you would do anything to protect your sister.”  
“That’s what I’m doing!”  
He frowned. “Okay, okay. What are you protecting her from?”  
Melanys looked at him, furious. She looked at Keiko, then back to Steve, then to Helani. She shifted and swallowed. “How do I know I can trust you?”  
Steve’s eyebrows rose. “I can only give you my word, Melanys. I’m here to help. Why else would I come in with no weapon?”  
She shrugged, backing up a half-step. “You’re afraid I’ll shoot her before you or your snipers could shoot me.”  
Steve grinned. “I’m going to let that pass because I know you don’t know me. If I had wanted to shoot you, we wouldn’t be talking.”  
Melanys shrugged. “If you say so.”  
“No. I came in here, unarmed, because I want to help. I want you to come out of this without jail time.”  
Melanys shook her head. “I’m not stupid.”  
“I’m not saying you are…”  
“Regardless how this ends, I go to jail. Taking someone hostage is unlawful imprisonment; the fact that I’m using a gun adds to that; threatening to kill her and him is a crime, also; and actually doing it is DEFINITELY a crime.”  
Steve’s eyebrows rose. “Okay, so you know something of the law.”  
“Yeah. So stop acting like I’m stupid.”  
Steve shook his head. “It was never my intention.”  
Melanys looked at Keiko. “If I let her go, you’ll make sure my father doesn’t get near her. I know he’s gotta be here by now. And I understand why you might not want to send a civilian into a dangerous situation - especially when I intend to kill him. But if you don’t send him in, this will not end. Ask her, I’m stubborn.”

Danny frowned at Mark. “Okay, now she’s willing to release her sister - “  
“Oh, thank God.”  
“But only so long as we guarantee she not be allowed near you.” Danny looked at Lou, who now stood next to him. “Why would that be?”  
Lou approached nearer to Mark. “Brother, you need to be honest with us. Why is your daughter so mad at you?"He held his hand up to cut off Mark's reply. "And don’t tell us it’s about the after-prom again.”  
“She’s a seventeen year old girl! Who the hell knows what’s going through her mind. More than half the time she’s irrational!”  
“See,” Danny tilted his head, tapping his ear. “I can hear everything she’s saying. She doesn’t sound irrational. She sounds angry, yes, but not irrational.”

“I’m going to take Keiko to the front door and hand her off to my team. Your father will not have contact with her. And, you’re right, he’s here, but, as you know, I can’t allow a man to walk into a situation that means certain death. Not unless you can tell me why you want to kill him.”  
Melanys swallowed. “Take Keiko out. I’m trusting you.”  
Steve nodded. “And you won’t regret that.”  
“We’ll see,” she frowned.  
Steve stepped toward Keiko. “Hey, there. My name is Steve. I’m a police officer. I need you to come with me.”  
“What about my mom and my sister?” She whimpered with large, dark eyes.  
“They’ll be fine. I promise. Will you come?”  
Keiko glanced at her mom, who nodded.  
“Go, baby.”  
Keiko took Steve’s hand.  
“Keiko,” Melanys called out, suddenly.  
Steve stopped with Keiko in hand.  
“I’m sorry I scared you. I love you. Always.”  
Keiko nodded and Steve took her to the front door.  
He opened the door and walked out. Tani Rey came forward and Steve smiled down at Keiko. “This is my friend, Tani. She’s going to keep you company until we get things settled with your sister, okay.”  
“Mr. Steve,” Keiko said as she took Tani’s hand. “Please don’t hurt my sister. She’s only trying to be a good big sister.”  
Steve exchanged curious looks with Tani, then knelt to be eye to eye with Keiko. “I promise I will not hurt Melanys. I’m gonna do my best to make sure no one gets hurt, okay?”  
Keiko nodded.  
Steve stood and started to turn back into the house, but felt a small, cool hand touch his. He looked own at Keiko, touching him.  
“Thank you,” she whispered, then took Tani’s hand and walked with her out to the street.  
As Tani took Keiko, Steve watched them for a moment, then looked over toward where Danny was standing with Lou and Mark Asage. He frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “Danny, has Mr. Asage said anything?”  
_He maintains that he has no idea what is going on._  
“Do you believe him?”  
After a pause, Danny’s voice was low. _I don’t know._  
Steve nodded. Then he turned around and walked back in.  


Helani was speaking in low tones. “Melanys, just put the gun down. We can talk about this. There’s no reason to bring anyone else into it…”  
“Are you worried about being _embarrassed_?!” Melanys shouted. She lifted the gun again, adjusting her grip on the weapon.  
Steve moved quickly. “Whoa, whoa! Melanys, calm down. We were all calm a minute ago. What happened?”  
“Oh, nothing. Mom suggested that we could talk privately, as a family, and not involve other people. She’s always been so concerned about maintaining appearances that it didn’t matter what else was going on. It’s easy to turn a blind eye to something as long as the neighbors don’t think we’re anything but the perfect family. I guess it must be great to pretend you didn’t know what was going on in your own house!!!” Melanys screamed at her mother, who cowered away from the gun that was pointing closer to her.  
“Melanys!” he called out. “Come on. You don’t want to go away for killing your mom. You told me that. Keiko needs her.”  
Melanys pulled away and sniffed. “Tell him,” she ground out. “Since you’re so afraid of being embarrassed, at the expense of all else, tell him. Let the punishment fit the crime!”  
“I-I,” Helani shook her head. “I don’t know, Melanys!”  
Steve frowned. “Melanys, why don’t you tell me?”  
She shook her head. “No. No. It horrifies her that her perfect family image might be tarnished.” She raised the gun, pointing it to her mother’s head. “Tell him!”  
“Melanys, relax,” Steve said. “Come on, I thought we had a deal.”  
Melanys wasn’t listening. “Tell him about all the times you went to be early and pretended to be asleep when your husband went past your bedroom door.” She sniffed, her voice getting thicker. “Tell him how you ignored the sounds from down the hall,” her chin quivered and she swiped at her eye with her bicep. “Tell him how you pretended that everything was just fine every morning after. Tell him how you got me birth control when I was thirteen, telling the doc that I had horrible cramps. _I never have cramps_!”

Both Danny Williams and Lou Grover were fathers of teenaged girls. Simultaneously, they turned to Mark Asage, but Danny was closer and able to grab the father’s shirt front.  
“What did you do?! What did you do to your own daughter?!” Danny shouted, pushing Mark Asage backward until he impacted against the side of the SWAT truck.  
“Nothing!” Mark shouted.  
“Don’t lie to us!” Lou roared. “What did you do?!”

Steve’s dark blue eyes were narrowed in a glare as he stood with his hands on his hips. He stepped closer, leaning at the hips. “Mrs. Asage?”  
“I-I-I don’t…” she shook her head, her eyes darting from Melanys’ gun, then to him and back. “I-I-I don’t know w-what…”  
“ _STOP LYING!!!_ ” Melanys screamed. “Why do you lie for him?! Why?! Why would you let him do that to me, over and over and over again?! You didn’t want him anymore, so you figured it was okay that he…” her voice caught in her throat.  
Steve walked closer. “Melanys, shoot her in the thigh. The outside part. Won’t kill her but will hurt like hell.”  
“ _What?!_ ” Helani screamed.  
Steve shook his head. “Mrs. Asage, your daughter is distraught. There was nothing I could do to prevent her from shooting you. I can see how the gun would go off accidentally because she’s so upset.”  
Melanys looked at Steve and frowned through the tears in her eyes. “What?”  
Steve shook his head. “If what you’re saying is true - she stood by and let your father molest you - I’d want to shoot her, too.” Steve’s eyes narrowed.  
Melanys shook her head. “I don’t want to shoot her because of me. I don’t want to kill him because of me.” Tears escaped her eyes.  
Steve frowned and tilted his head. “Then, why?”  
“Keiko,” Melanys spoke her sister’s name as if she was strangling. “I guess I’m too old now…”

Duke Lukela rushed over to where Mark Asage was lying on the ground as Lou grabbed Danny off of him.  
“ _You are the lowest scum there is on the earth!_ ” Danny kicked at Mark. “Don’t you know what a gift those girls are? You’re supposed to protect them from scum, not be the scum they need protection from!”  
Lou pulled Danny away, shouting to Duke. “You better put him in cuffs and in a car. I’m not sure I can keep him back - and not sure I want to!”

“You know what, Melanys, you give me the gun and I’ll shoot her, for resisting arrest.”  
Melanys blinked, surprised.  
“What?!” Helani gasped.  
“You’re her mother! You’re supposed to protect your daughter from scum like that!” As he said it, he heard Danny saying the same thing. “How could you?”  
“I swear I didn’t know!”  
Melanys put the gun to her head. “ _BULLSHIT!!!_ ” she screamed. “You knew!!”  
Steve looked at Melanys. Then back at Helani. “You know, I think I’ll go get some coffee. Melanys, your father’s been arrested. Your sister is in protective custody. She will be cared for, no matter what, I’ll make sure of that. You do what you need to do.”  
He started to walk away.  
“Wait,” Melanys called. “They’ve arrested my father?”  
He shrugged. “After my partner put his fist in his face.”  
Melanys frowned. “How?”  
Steve pulled his earwig out of his ear. “My team has been listening to everything. When you’re done, you come on out. We’re going to get CSU in here and we’re going to process the house. Your parents will be going to jail. As far as I’m concerned, you were protecting your sister from an imminent threat - not taking a hostage, but detaining a criminal until police arrive.”  
“You can’t do that!” Helani cried.  
Steve leveled his hand at her. “You, ma’am, have the right to keep remaining silent. Now is not the time to start talking, because I might forget that I don’t like hitting women.”  
Melanys looked at Steve with tears in her eyes. “You believe me?”  
His look softened and he nodded. “Yeah. I do. Now, do you want me to step outside…?”  
She swallowed. With shaking hands, she turned the gun around and offered it to him. “Thank you,” she whispered with a sob.  
Steve took the gun and tucked it in the waistband of his jeans, then he put his arm around her shoulders. “C’mon,” he put his earwig back into his ear. “Duke, send someone in to pick up Mrs. Asage. Call CSU to process the house - focussing on the girls’ bedrooms,” he said, walking from the house. He looked down at Melanys. “I promise you,” he said, lowly. “I will be there with you when you go to court. I will be there for you and your sister every step of the way. You will never have to worry about suffering through this alone, again.”  
Melanys looked up at him. “I’m sorry about pointing a gun at you.”  
He smiled. “Yeah, well, let’s not let that happen again.” He pulled the gun out of his waistband and looked at it. “Where’d you get it anyway?”  
“I bought it.”  
“From where? You’re not twenty-one.” They moved through the front door toward the street where the police presence was amassed.  
She shrugged. “Ebay. I was going to use it to protect myself.”  
“And how do you know how to use it?”  
“A friend of mine has 18 acres in Wahiawa. He taught me.”  
Steve nodded.  
“Will I ever be able to get it back?”  
Steve’s eyebrows rose as they approached the Camero. “You want it back?”  
She shrugged. “I paid for it and it’s perfect for me.”  
He grinned. “How about this: when it clears from evidence, I will claim it. I will put it in my safe in Five-Oh headquarters with a note on it that it belongs to you when you turn twenty-one. Fair?”  
She nodded. “Fair. Can I come visit it?”  
He grinned. “Anytime.”  
Danny Williams appeared from behind the SWAT van with Lou Glover.  
“Melanys, this is Danny Williams and Lou Grover. They are part of my team.”  
Danny put his hand his holster and moved closer. “You are a very brave girl, Melanys. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this.”  
Melanys nodded, pushing her dark hair behind her ear. “What will happen to Keiko? If both of them go to jail, as well as me, what will happen to her?”  
“You’re not going to go to jail,” Steve asserted.  
“First, you’re a juvenile,” Lou said.  
“Second, you were protecting your little sister from a very real perceived threat,” Danny added.  
“See? There you go. And you’ll have all of us in your corner. We’ll see that you and Keiko stay together.” Steve vowed.  
Melanys’ face crumpled suddenly as tears came to her eyes. “Thank you,” she sobbed.  
Steve nodded, put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “You’re going to go with this nice officer, now. She will take you to HPD, but I’ll be there soon.”  
Melanys nodded and walked with the officer. She stopped and turned back. “Thank you, all of you.”  
Steve nodded. 

Melanys and Keiko sat at a picnic bench on the beach in front of a truck called “Kamekona’s Shrimp” waiting when Steve and Danny showed up.  
“Mr. Steve!” Keiko squealed, jumping up and running to him.  
Steve smiled accepting her hug. “Hey, Miss Keiko! What is this? That’s a beautiful dress! Is that new?”  
Keiko twirled so he could see it. “Yep!” Then she took his hand and walked him to were her sister stood.  
“Wow, Steve, will you look at Melanys?” Danny smiled. “You look fantastic.”  
Melanys smiled, looking down. “Tani helped me pick it out. Very professional-looking, don’t you think?”  
“Oh, yeah!” Lou grinned. “How did it go?”  
Melanys smiled. “Based on my age, the job and apartment you all helped me get, the judge granted emancipation and custody.”  
“What? Awesome!” Steve exclaimed, picking up Keiko and swinging her around as Danny hugged Melanys. As Lou hugged her, Steve put Keiko down and took his turn giving Melanys a hug as well. “I knew you could do it!”  
She smiled. “Thank you for all your help. I don’t think it would have happened without you.”  
Steve leveled a look at her and grasped her shoulder. “Don’t you ever sell yourself short. You did the hard work.”  
“Are we eating shrimp, or what?” Keiko asked. “I’m hungry!”  
Steve frowned. “Where would we get shrimp around here?” At her pointing finger, he looked at the truck. “When did that get here?!” he grinned at Melany and took Keiko’s hand to take her to place an order with Kamekona, leaving her sister sitting with Danny and Lou, confident that she was in good hands.


End file.
